Aún Estás En Mi Mente
by XxMissUchihaxX
Summary: [Long fic] Sasuke y Naruto nunca se atrevieron a expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero es tiempo de que traspasen esa barrera que siempre los mantuvo distanciados para que se den cuenta de lo que realmente desean, de ese lazo irrompible que siempre los ha unido. SasuNaru/NaruSasu.
1. Visita Inesperada

_Aclaraciones/Advertencias: Esta historia está ambientada en la época en que se desarrolla el Capítulo 700 del manga y el Gaiden. Contiene spoilers._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto y son utilizados con fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

Aún estás en mi mente

Capítulo 1

Visita Inesperada

* * *

Naruto había estado toda la tarde en su oficina chequeando una cantidad exagerada de documentos que se le hacía interminable, desde solicitudes de misiones hasta las fichas de los nuevos estudiantes de la academia. Nunca supo, hasta que lo experimentó en carne propia, que la labor de Hokage, además de grandiosa, podía ser tan exhaustiva y aburrida en ocasiones. Era por esas cosas que siempre agradecía tener a un asistente tan confiable y responsable como lo era Shikamaru Nara. ¡Y vaya que lo era! Siempre estaba listo para todo y no se pasaba por alto ningún detalle. Desafortunadamente, en esa ocasión su buen compañero no estaba con él, ya que le había asignado una importante labor fuera de la aldea, una que sólo alguien tan listo y meticuloso como él podía realizar.

 _«¡Qué mala suerte la mía! Quisiera terminar esto cuanto antes para poder regresar a casa y descansar un poco. Ha sido un día para olvidar.»_

La imaginación del rubio se adelantaba a lo que se encontraría al regresar a casa; seguramente le esperaba una deliciosa cena hecha por su propia esposa —Y como ella lo conocía tan bien, de seguro se trataría de un buen ramen para hacerlo feliz. Ya podía escuchar las palabras de Hinata recibiéndolo con la más cálida y hermosa sonrisa que conocía "¡Bienvenido a casa!". De tan sólo pensarlo aumentaba la ansiedad. No veía la hora de terminar ese maldito trabajo.

Los últimos rayos del sol se infiltraban por el ventanal, pintando la sala de un color anaranjado opaco y haciendo que todo se viese más oscuro. Casi instintivamente la mano de Naruto se movió a un pequeño interruptor que encendió la lámpara sobre su escritorio _«Mucho mejor»_. Era tan normal esa situación en su día a día que ni siquiera alzó la vista, la cual permanecía fija en el ordenador mientras que casi en modo automático, hacia su trabajo —no le faltaba mucho, por cierto. Tan concentrado estaba que ni siquiera sintió el ruido de la puerta deslizándose y las pisadas que le siguieron, retumbando en el piso de madera.

— _Nanadaime_ —Una voz grave, pero suave al mismo tiempo, rompió el silencio que inundaba el ambiente.

—¡Al fin regresaste! —Naruto le hablaba a esa persona sin siquiera alzar la vista, asumiendo que se trataba de Shikamaru—. Ven, por favor, tengo una nueva e interesante tarea para...

Fue entonces que miró al frente, y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras, ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Sus ojos azules se fijaban en aquellos de color negro intenso que no se quitaban de su persona. Le observaba sorprendido, sin saber siquiera qué decir. Pero entonces sus labios soltaron aquellas únicas palabras que estaba en su mente en ese momento:

—¡¿Sa-Sasuke?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que no deberías! Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en un punto específico para que me hablaras de tu investigación —exclamó confundido, dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo para centrar su atención en el Uchiha—. No te esperaba tan pronto... —finalizó en un tono más bajo, intentando calmarse un poco y descifrar el motivo por el que su amigo estaba allí frente a él mucho tiempo antes de lo que hubiera esperado.

—Lamento no haberte avisado —le contestó el pelinegro con simpleza, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí y avanzaba a paso lento hasta quedar a unos pocos metros frente al escritorio de Naruto—. De cualquier modo no he venido con el objetivo de hablar contigo acerca de mis descubrimientos, dejemos eso para otra ocasión. ¿Quieres?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le cuestionó el rubio exaltado, poniéndose de pie y dándole un golpe a la mesa con las manos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo— ¿Alguien más sabe que estás en la aldea?

—No —dijo Sasuke, sin más vueltas—. Sólo vine para verte a ti.

—¿Qué? Explícate. —Otra pregunta por parte de Naruto, se veía cada vez más molesto al no comprender lo que quería Sasuke.

Al siguiente instante un molesto silencio se presentó, momento en el cual Sasuke observó intensamente a Naruto, con esa seriedad que le caracterizaba. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en sus ojos, el rubio podía verlo, era algo que hasta llegaba a intimidarlo. Por momentos pensaba en desviar la vista y dejar de observar esa mirada tan hipnótica con que el pelinegro lo acechaba. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, pues Sasuke se colocó contra del escritorio rápidamente y le tomó el brazo, halándole hacia adelante; acto seguido se inclinó también y unió sus labios a los del rubio de forma repentina. Tan pronto como Naruto sintió la lengua del pelinegro en su boca, un escalofrío lo invadió, y comenzó a forcejear intentando liberarse pero sin éxito alguno. El beso fue largo, intenso, tan lleno de sentimiento y deseo que el rubio no pudo sino ceder a la posesividad de Sasuke.

Cuando finalmente todo acabó y sus labios se separaron, Naruto alterado retrocedió.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —exclamó exasperado, limpiándose la boca con un brazo pero sin poder evitar sonrojar ante la vergüenza que experimentaba, no sólo por la acción atrevida del Uchiha, sino también porque extrañamente le había gustado lo que sintió en ese momento.

—No podemos seguir negándolo, Naruto —le respondió el pelinegro como si Naruto supiera lo que estaba en su mente— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? Demasiado, ¿No lo crees?

—¿De qué cosa hablas? —quiso saber el otro, curioso.

— _Eso_ que pasa entre nosotros. _Eso_ que siempre ha pasado. —dijo Sasuke sin más rodeos.

—¿Q-Qué? —exclamó Naruto, claramente nervioso. Su rostro se puso aún más rojo y no sabía cómo esconderse de la mirada del pelinegro pues sabía que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que él. Siempre hubo algo entre ellos, sólo que ninguno de los dos se atrevió nunca a expresarlo como realmente deseaban hacerlo. Pero era tiempo de que uno de ellos diera ese paso, para que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que habían estado perdiendo tanto tiempo, de ese lazo tan fuerte e irrompible que existía entre los dos—. Espera, creo que estás...

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando observó a Sasuke pasando hacia el otro lado del escritorio, acercándose demasiado a él. Naruto estaba nervioso. No sabía qué hacer ni como reaccionar, pero en el fondo sentía lo mismo que su amigo; quería que ese beso se repitiera, quería que lo hiciera por todas esas veces que había tenido el deseo de hacerlo y se contuvo. Pasó saliva, nervioso, cuando el Uchiha se detuvo.

—Vamos Naruto, sabes muy bien a qué me refiero —espetó el pelinegro, sin quitar la vista de los azules ojos del Hokage, que lo miraba asustado, o más bien, desesperado... desesperado por esas emociones que despertaban en él al sentir al otro tan cerca. Su corazón se aceleraba y su rostro volvía a cubrirse con ese rubor que era inevitable—. Hasta me atrevo a decir que estás sintiéndolo ahora mismo.

Naruto hizo un puchero, mordiéndose los labios. Sasuke era muy cruel por hacerlo desear de ese modo, pues no aguantaba un segundo más. No creía que pudiera ocultarlo más.

—Sasuke... —murmuró al final, con un tono suave— Hazlo otra vez —le exigió de repente, abalanzándose hacia él y tomándolo del brazo. La cercanía entre ambos era tal que podían sentir su respiración chocando contra la piel—. Nunca me arrepentiré, lo juro.

Sin embargo, fue Naruto quien dio el paso esta vez, acortando la distancia entre sus labios para besar a Sasuke, tan intensamente como en la ocasión anterior. Ambos cerraron sus ojos instintivamente, las manos del rubio subieron hasta el rostro del Uchiha. Éste se aferró a la espalda de Naruto con su única mano, apegándose a él como si de eso dependiera su vida y ambos se permitieron disfrutar de aquello que tantas veces se habían negado a sí mismos pensando que no era correcto. Ahora estaban como querían, el resto del mundo no importaba, sólo ellos.

—¿Al fin te diste cuenta? —murmuró Sasuke cuando sus labios se separaron, pero aún reposando su frente en la del rubio. Su mano subió hasta la nuca de Naruto, y le sonrió levemente.

—No —negó el Hokage con la misma expresión en su rostro—. Siempre lo sentí. Sólo que... bueno...

Pero no pudo concluir su frase pues el Uchiha lo calló con un nuevo beso, uno más suave y calmo esta vez.

—Ya lo sé —dijo al separarse de él. Se sentía tan bien esa cercanía que les hubiera gustado permanecer en esa posición más tiempo—. Pero no es el momento ni lugar adecuado para esto. Alguien podría entrar y vernos y lo arruinaría todo, si sabes de qué hablo. No estamos en posición de hacer algo así.

Al oír aquello, Naruto pareció recordar algo, y sólo entonces recuperó la compostura que debía mantener como el Séptimo Hokage.

—¡Shikamaru! —exclamó alterado. Sasuke lo observó extrañado—. Estará aquí en cualquier momento. Será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo, Sasuke.

Sin decir nada, después de unos segundos el pelinegro se dio media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse de Naruto para dirigise hacia la salida, pero no sin antes observarle sobre su hombro y mostrarle una sonrisa fugaz.

—No creas que aquí se acaba todo. Volveré muy pronto. —le dijo finalmente, antes de desaparecer de la oficina del Hokage tras la puerta.

* * *

 _Nota : Bueno, fue algo simple ya que este es el primer fanfic SasuNaru que escribo y quería ver qué tal me salía, pero lo disfruté y prometo que si gusta y depende como anden las críticas, actualizaré pronto. ¿Qué opinan? Espero les haya gustado. Quien quiera dejar review es bienvenido, acepto toda clase de comentario mientras que no sean ofensivos._

 _Saludos!_


	2. Sentimientos Confusos

_Nota: ¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review, significa mucho para mi; eso me motivó a seguir escribiendo y por lo mismo decidí continuar esta historia. Se me ocurrieron muy buenas ideas y quiero expresarlas mediante este fic y compartirlas con ustedes. Eso sí, advierto que, si bien el tema central trata sobre Sasuke y Naruto, también habrá un poco de NaruHina._

 _Bueno, ojala les guste y espero se animen a comentar. :)_

* * *

Aún estás en mi mente

Capitulo 2

Sentimientos confusos

.

.

.

Shikamaru acababa de llegar de su misión. El pasillo del edificio del Hokage estaba oscuro y no se veía a nadie alrededor. El silencio era abrumador _«Qué extraño.»_ Se dijo el _shinobi_ de cabello negro mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. De pronto, como si algo lo hubiese golpeado, detuvo su paso antes de pisar el primer escalón y volteó el rostro observando en todas direcciones con desconfianza. Juraba que había visto algo, o _alguien;_ una sombra, una oscura silueta que pasaba detrás de él como si nada. Por un momento dudó, sintiendo que no estaba sólo, pero pronto decidió ignorarlo pensando que había sido su imaginación. Entonces siguió su camino.

—Permiso —avisó Shikamaru antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. Allí dentro estaba Naruto, en medio de la habitación. Se veía perdido y pensativo observando hacia ningún lado, así es que el Nara decidió preguntarle— ¿Estás bien, Naruto? ¿Sucede algo? —el hombre tenía mucha confianza con el rubio, por lo que cuando estaban solos dejaba de lado toda clase de formalismos y lo llamaba simplemente por su nombre.

Naruto tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y eso le pareció extraño a Shikamaru.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No pasa nada. Estoy perfectamente bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —intentó defenderse, pues obviamente sí sucedía algo. Pero no supo que su asistente había notado algo extraño en su reacción.

—Sólo por curiosidad —contestó el otro entonces, fingiendo desinterés— ¿Ya te ibas?

—Sí —dijo Naruto sin pensarlo—. Bueno, no. En realidad estaba pensando en marcharme a casa ya, pero debo terminar de revisar las fichas y eso...

—Mejor ve a casa y deja que de eso me encargue yo. Has tenido un día bastante ocupado hoy y debes descansar un poco —le aconsejaba Shikamaru, cosa que, a decir verdad, Naruto agradecía enormemente—. Mañana nos espera otro duro día. Recuerda que debes dar tu discurso en la academia.

—¡Ah, el discurso! —se quejó el Hokage llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Así es. Ve a casa, yo me encargo del resto.

—De acuerdo. ¿Seguro que puedes con eso?

Shikamaru asintió con seriedad, a lo que Naruto le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, esas que eran características e identificaban al rubio Uzumaki. Y tras dejarle las indicaciones a su asistente, él se marchó por fin a casa.

.

.

.

Naruto abrió con cuidado la puerta de su hogar, ingresando sigilosamente e intentando no meter ruido. Era muy tarde en la noche y sospechaba que todos dormían. Aunque a veces Hinata lo esperaba despierta en el comedor, pero le daba la impresión de que ese no era el caso ya que estaban todas las luces apagadas.

Colgó la capa de Hokage en el perchero de la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina. Maldijo mentalmente al revisar la alacena y notar que no quedaba más de su amado ramen instantáneo, pero al abrir el refrigerador se topó con un apetitoso _bento_ que de seguro le había preparado su esposa, lo que le hizo suspirar encantado. Hinata cocinaba delicioso.

Satisfecho después de haber disfrutado su deliciosa cena Naruto decidió volver a su habitación, estaba ansioso por ver a la mujer que tanto amaba después de un día agotador de puro trabajo. Pero antes de eso pasó por el cuarto de sus hijos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. La pequeña Himawari por su parte dormía como un angelito, cubierta casi completamente por una esponjosa manta; dicha imagen le sacó una sonrisa sincera a Naruto. Antes de retirarse le besó la frente a su hija.

Cuando ingresó al cuarto de su hijo mayor notó que era un desastre de ropa, juguetes y otras pertenencias desparramadas por doquier. Aquella imagen hizo sonreír a Naruto apenado, recordando que él de pequeño mantenía el cuarto igual de desordenado que Boruto. Finalmente cerró la puerta y se retiró.

Iba camino a su habitación y notó que la luz estaba encendida, pero cuando ingresó al cuarto Hinata dormía; debía haberse quedado dormida mientras lo esperaba. Él se culpó por aquello, pues planeaba regresar temprano ese día para pasar tiempo con su familia, pero no pensó que tuviese tanto trabajo en la oficina.

—Lo siento, Hinata... —dijo apenado, en un susurro apenas audible mientras se quitaba la chaqueta anaranjada y se ponía ropa para dormir. Apagó la luz del cuarto y por fin se metió a la cama.

Pasó los siguientes treinta minutos mirando el techo y meditando acerca de lo sucedido esa misma tarde. Todo parecía un sueño, una maldita pesadilla. No sabía qué pretendía Sasuke con todo lo que le había dicho y tampoco tenía muy claro qué debía hacer al respecto, porque incluso él mismo había quedado confundido sobre sus propios sentimientos y lo que quería de su vida. Sasuke era muy cruel por hacerlo dudar de ese modo y ponerlo en una situación tan difícil.

—Sasuke, eres un idiota.

Un murmullo bastante alto se escapó de su boca sin que se diese cuenta, y tan pronto como calló, un movimiento a su izquierda lo hizo voltear.

—¿Naruto-kun? —el brazo de Hinata lo rodeaba mientras pronunciaba su nombre en un murmullo silencioso—. Al fin regresaste. —su esposa se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, colocando el rostro sobre el pecho de él y abriendo apenas los párpados lo miraba con la misma sonrisa gentil que era tan carecterística en ella.

—Sí... —susurró Naruto forzando una sonrisa. Hinata pudo percibirlo—. Lo lamento.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó extrañada, alzando levemente su rostro y buscando mirarlo a los ojos.

—No, estoy bien. Sólo que... no he tenido un buen día hoy y estoy algo cansado, es todo. —le explicó él. Aunque aquel no era realmente el motivo que lo tenía con ese ánimo.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió ella, lo conocía demasiado bien y podía sospechar que había algo más.

—Te lo juro, Hinata, estoy bien. Puedes estar tranquila, _'ttebayo_. —le aseguró él. No solía mentirle a su esposa y el estarle ocultando algo lo hacía sentir extraño. Pero algo le decía que no podía contarle la verdad si no deseaba arruinar su matrimonio; lo que le sucedía era serio y complicado.

—Está bien —respondió con suavidad, besándole los labios con gentileza—. Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches. —contestó él con una sonrisa, devolviéndole el beso.

Esa noche a Naruto le costó bastante dormir, pero finalmente el cansancio acabó venciéndolo sin que pudiera darse cuenta en qué momento quedó inconsciente.

.

.

.

Pasó casi una semana desde aquel día y Naruto no había vuelto a tener noticias de Sasuke. Durante ese tiempo Hinata notó que su esposo se había comportado más extraño que de costumbre: parecía todo el tiempo estar pensativo y apartado del mundo, demasiado distraído y sin deseos de hablar mucho —y eso para alguien tan charlatán como Naruto era raro, por decir lo menos; era preocupante.

Era una tranquila mañana de Domingo y ese día Naruto estaba libre del trabajo, por lo que planeaba dormir hasta tarde para recuperar todos las horas de sueño que había perdido. Sin embargo, el mundo parecía estar en su contra y sus planes no iban a poder cumplirse.

—¡Hey viejo, despierta! —la aguda voz de Boruto resonó en sus oídos y un repentino escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando su hijo mayor le arrebató las cobijas de encima— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir durmiendo? Prometiste que nos llevarías al festival.

Naruto se abrazó a sí mismo y se encogió sobre la cama rechinando los dientes de tanto frío que hacía esa mañana.

—Dame un respiro... —rogó el rubio con voz adormilada, volteándose hacia el otro lado.

Esperaba escuchar un nuevo grito por parte de su hijo, pero le sorprendió que en lugar de ello, el silencio inundara la habitación de pronto. Escuchó los cortos pasos de Boruto alejándose y volvió a cerrar los ojos con alivio, pensando que podría dormir un poco más.

No obstante, para su sorpresa, el chico volvió a los pocos segundos y cuando Naruto menos se lo esperaba, una ola de agua fría caía sobre su persona empapándolo completamente.

—¡Ah, dem...! —Naruto casi saltó de la cama.

—¡No lo arruinarás otra vez! —exclamó Boruto con un balde entre las manos—. Hoy es tu día libre y nos llevarás al festival.

—Bien... Bien... —sentado en la cama Naruto terminó por aceptar, extendiendo las manos como pidiéndole a su hijo que se detuviera, en un gesto de rendición—. Pero tranquilízate, ¿Sí?

No supo en qué momento Boruto se había vuelto tan caprichoso, pero últimamente le resultaba muy difícil tratar con él. En parte se culpaba a sí mismo por pasar más tiempo en su trabajo que junto a su familia, quizás su continua ausencia lo estaba afectando.

—¿Qué sucede? —la voz suave de Hinata resonó en el cuarto junto con sus pasos. Cuando vio la escena un pequeño gritillo de horror se le escapó, llevándose las manos a la boca—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Naruto-kun, estás bien? ¿Boruto?

Ambos alzaron la vista encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Hinata. La expresión de ambos cambió a un gesto apenado, era lastimoso verla así porque ambos la apreciaban muchísimo.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, está todo en orden. Sólo tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente. —se excusó Naruto.

 _«Como siempre.»_

—Iré por una toalla. Hace mucho frío hoy y podrías enfermar si no te secas pronto. —informó ella, marchándose de inmediato.

Naruto asintió, dirigiéndole una mirada seria a Boruto. Éste entendió de inmediato lo que su padre quiso decir con eso y frunciendo los labios con enfado se dio media vuelta, retirándose de la habitación mientras resoplaba por lo bajo.

Habiéndose secado y cambiado la ropa mojada Naruto salió por fin al comedor, en donde su esposa y sus dos hijos lo esperaban sentados en la mesa.

—Papá siéntate a desayunar que ya casi acabamos. —le reclamó la pequeña Himawari que tenía su taza de leche en las manos.

A diferencia de las mujeres de la casa, Boruto se veía aún ofendido y evitaba mirar a su padre. Naruto sólo suspiró, sentándose en el espacio vacío frente a él y se disculpó:

—Lamento la tardanza. —dijo bajando la vista mientras tomaba los palillos.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —no pudo evitar preguntarle su esposa, con auténtica preocupación. El rubio alzó la vista.

—Sí, es sólo que...

De pronto el timbre del teléfono de la casa lo interrumpió.

—Permiso —Hinata automáticamente se paró de la mesa y se dirigió al mueble para atender la llamada—. Residencia Uzumaki, buenos días. —pronunció educadamente la mujer al atender la llamada.

 _—¿Hinata-san? —_ la voz de Shikamaru resonó al otro lado—. _Lamento las molestias, pero me urge hablar con Naruto. ¿Él se encuentra en la casa?_

El tono de voz del hombre sonó con un leve deje de preocupación, lo que le transmitió ese mismo sentimiento a Hinata. Pensó que algo debía andar mal para que el asistente de su esposo el Hokage lo llamara en su día libre.

—Oh, por supuesto, Shikamaru-san. Ahora mismo lo informo.

 _—Bien, gracias._

Naruto acababa de llevarse un trozo de pescado a la boca cuando escuchó nombrar a Shikamaru. Entonces alzó la vista y prestó atención, supo que la llamada debía ser para él antes de que su esposa lo dijera, así que se puso de pie y fue directo a tomar el teléfono.

—Es Shikamaru. —susurró Hinata entregándole el aparato.

—Gracias amor —dijo Naruto, en un balbuceo que apenas pudo entenderse mientras masticaba su comida. Hinata se quedó en el mismo lugar parada a un lado de él esperando saber el motivo de la llamada—. Shikamaru. ¿Qué sucede?

 _—¡Ah, Naruto! Escucha: Esta mañana mientras terminaba de archivar las fichas recibí una nota que logró confundirme un poco, creo que es para ti. Lamento molestarte justamente este día, pero creí que debía informártelo._ —explicaba el Nara.

Naruto alzó una ceja curioso. —¿Confundido _tú_? Eso es extraño. Se necesita de algo realmente _..._ pero _realmente_ complicado para lograr eso.

 _—Oye, hablo enserio._

—Bien, bien... ¿De qué se trata esa nota entonces?

— _No es sólo de qué se trata, sino más bien_ _ **quien envió**_ _esa nota._

—¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas?

 _—Te sorprenderás si te digo que el mensaje llegó por medio de Garuda._

Y definitivamente le sorprendió. Escuchar el nombre de la invocación personal de Sasuke, el halcón mediante el cual generalmente se comunicaba él, casi hizo que el rubio se atragantara con el pescado que estaba comiendo. Toció varias veces y tuvo que golpearse el pecho con el puño para terminar de pasar la comida.

—¡Naruto-kun...! —exclamó Hinata con preocupación, acercándose a él— ¿Estás bien?

 _—¿Naruto? —_ preguntó Shikamaru extrañado al otro lado del teléfono.

—Estoy bien, lo siento —respondió Naruto una vez que se compuso. No sabía cómo sentirse, pero todo el tema de Sasuke lo tenía bastante sensible después de lo sucedido días atrás; escuchar sobre él lo puso nervioso—. Como sea, ¿Me dices que Sasuke envió esa nota? Es curioso.

Quiso disimular su ansiedad. A decir verdad, moría por ir a donde Shikamaru y averiguar de qué se trataba esa nota. El Uchiha no había vuelto a hablarle desde el suceso en su oficina casi una semana atrás y él no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

 _—_ _Por supuesto que lo es. No hemos tenido noticias de Sasuke en meses, lo cual me lleva a suponer que ha de ser algo importante._

—Voy ahora mismo _._ —cortó Naruto.

 _—Aguarda Naruto, no_ –

Pero el Hokage terminó la llamada antes de que su compañero acabara la frase.

—¿Qué? ¡No es justo! —reclamó Boruto parándose de su lugar violentamente, evidentemente molesto porque Naruto debía marcharse nuevamente. Los abandonaba en su día libre de trabajo y eso a su hijo mayor le molestaba enormemente—. Tsk. ¡Eres un idiota!

—¿Qué sucedió, Naruto-kun? —intervino Hinata con preocupación antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo.

—Es Sasuke... —mencionó él preocupado—. Tengo que irme ahora mismo. Debo averiguar de qué se trata.

De prisa se dispuso a regresar a la habitación para vestirse con la chaqueta anaranjada que utilizaba usualmente en sus días de trabajo. Hinata apareció por la puerta del cuarto con la capa de Hokage en manos, la cual Naruto tomó y se colocó apresurado.

—Juro que sólo serán un par de horas. Regresaré antes del almuerzo e iremos todos juntos al festival, _'ttebayo._ —le aseguró a su esposa besándola suavemente en los labios.

—Bien, cuídate cariño.

Llegando a la sala lo recibió Himawari con una pregunta. —¿Ya te vas, papá?

—Así es, pero prometo que volvere pronto pequeña. ¿Sí? —le contestó él con suavidad, esperando que la niña pudiera enteder. Aunque, a decir verdad, cuando se trataba de su trabajo, Himawari (al igual que Hinata) era mucho más comprensiva que Boruto—. Así que prepárate porque cuando regrese iremos todos juntos al festival, como prometí.

—¡Sí papi! Le diré a mi hermano —con entusiasmo la jovencita se echó a correr hacia la habitación de Boruto, que ofendido se había marchado del comedor— ¡ _Onii-chan_!

Naruto sonrió apenado. Sabía que Boruto estaba molesto con él por su repentina partida y esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo. Pero por el momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Sasuke y aquella nota que aún no sabía de qué podía tratarse; él tenía la lejana esperanza de que se tratase de algo personalmás que un asunto de trabajo.

.

.

.

Esa mañana tardó menos tiempo en llegar al edificio del Hokage de lo que solía tardar para iniciar su jornada de trabajo el resto de los días, y eso se debía a una sola cosa: prefería leer _esa nota_ personalmente en lugar de que se lo comunicara un tercero por teléfono.

Entró a su oficina lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró con Shikamaru sentado detrás del escritorio terminando de llenar documentos. Éste alzó la vista al verlo.

—Ah, Naruto, por fin llegas. —dijo al ponerse de pie, tomando un pequeño papel que estaba a su lado.

—Vine lo más pronto que pude. —afirmó el rubio caminando hacia el otro.

—No era necesario que te apresuraras tanto, pero ya que estás aquí, deberías leer esto por ti mismo. —acercándose el Nara le ofreció el papel, que Naruto tomó de inmediato y lo desenrrolló para leer—. Es un poco confuso y no sé a qué se refiere, pero creo que tú podrías comprenderlo un poco mejor.

El Hokage no estaba prestándole atención a su colega. Su mente se sumía en recuerdos y pensamientos diversos mientras leía las líneas allí plasmadas.

 _"Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos. ¿Ya has pensado sobre_ eso _? Si tienes una respuesta ven por mi."_

 _«¡Eres un descarado, Teme!»_

Fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Naruto luego de leer mentalmente la nota. Si bien las palabras no sonaban para nada explícitas sobre lo que realmente querían decir, el rubio sabía perfectamente a qué se referían y no le hacía nada de gracia que el Uchiha desgraciado lo citara públicamente por _ese_ motivo.

—¿Tienes algúna idea de qué se trata? —la voz de Shikamaru lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, pues... Yo... Yo... Ehmm... —la escena del beso que le había proporcionado Sasuke volvió a su mente y empezó a tartamudear sintiendo que su cara ardía; estaba tan rojo como un tomate y tuvo que voltear para que su colega no lo notara. Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta antes de decir algo más. Debía sonar serio y convincente, no nervioso como estaba—. Creo que tengo una leve idea. Sasuke y yo habíamos hablado sobre un descubrimiento que él realizó recientemente y debe informarme sobre el tema para buscar una solución. —mintió. Debía hacerlo o de lo contrario estaría perdido.

—¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste antes? Podría haberte ayudado con eso. —le reclamó el Nara en un tono de reproche.

—Es que no quería darte más trabajo del que ya tenías. —no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir y lanzó la primera excusa que pensó.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja. En su expresión se notaba que no le creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. —¿Ah sí? —Naruto asintió.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde. Ahora mismo mi prioridad debería ser reunirme con Sasuke para recibir más detalles sobre el asunto.

Pero la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Realmente tenía la respuesta que su amigo buscaba de él? ¿Estaba listo para volver a verlo después de lo sucedido días atrás? Ni siquiera el propio Naruto estaba segudo de eso, no sabía qué iba a decirle cuando lo viera nuevamente. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba una respuesta para todo eso que comenzó a sentir desde que Sasuke lo besó aquella vez en el mismo lugar en donde estaba parado ahora mismo.

.

.

.


	3. En Busca de una Respuesta

¡Hola!, estoy de vuelta xD. Lamento la tardanza, se que fue demasiado tiempo pero la falta de inspiración me jugó en contra. Pero la maldita ya está de vuelta y prometo actualizar con más frecuencia.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **A** ún estás en mi mente

Capítulo 3

En busca de una respuesta

.

.

.

Naruto no podía olvidarse de aquel beso. Por más que intentaba distraerse no conseguía alejar ese recuerdo de su mente. Ni siquiera el día a día junto a su familia, ni los dulces besos de Hinata conseguían arrancarle de sus labios la memoria de una sensación nueva e inquitante que Sasuke había dejado en su boca. Una parte de sí deseaba volver a experimentarlo, sentía curiosidad y ansiedad al mismo tiempo; pero por otro lado deseaba golpear muy fuerte a Sasuke por tal atrevimiento, por hacerlo dudar de ese modo.

Estaba confundido. Y la preocupación que lo invadía podía notarse muy claramente en su mirada azul. Estaba seguro de que Hinata ya se había percatado de que algo estaba mal con él. Se lo había preguntado varias veces durante los días anteriores y temía que esa insistencia de su mujer terminara quebrándolo y le hiciera confesar la verdad. Y definitivamente esa no era una opción. No deseaba arruinar a su familia por un asunto del que su esposa e hijos no eran culpables. Naruto era una persona que poseía un corazón noble y bondadoso, y mantener un secreto de tal magnitud lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

Y mientras avanzaba a través del bosque oscuro a toda velocidad maldecía a su mejor amigo y eterno rival en sus pensamientos. Sasuke era un idiota, un completo idiota y un descarado. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a besarlo de ese modo y marcharse como si nada?, ¿qué clase de juego estaba jugando y cual era su objetivo?, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de qué tan peligroso que era lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿es que olvidaba que ya no eran niños y que ambos tenían una familia por la cual velar? Ambos habían madurado y las tonterías habían quedado muy atrás. Era una locura lo que Sasuke pretendía y Naruto quería respuestas; y las quería cuanto antes.

El Hokage sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar toda clase de pensamientos cuando estuvo parado frente a su destino final, una vieja y deteriorada cabaña en medio del bosque. Había llegado hasta ahí por mero impulso y en realidad no sabía que iba a decir o hacer cuando estuviera frente a él, por lo mismo titubeó un momento justo antes de tocar la puerta con el puño. Pero no tuvo tiempo de dudarlo un segundo más ya que en ese instante la puerta se abrió con lentitud, revelando la figura de la persona que esperaba y no estaba seguro de querer ver en ese momento.

Pero lo vio, apenas iluminado por la escasa luz que se filtraba desde una lámpara de aceite en el interior de la casa. Y se sintió avergonzado apenas su mirada se topó con aquellos ojos negros e inexpresivos que sólo él sabía comprender aún cuando no reflejaban emoción alguna. El rostro pacífico de Sasuke le hizo recordar con pesar aquel beso al cual él no se supo resistir y se sintió un traidor; había traicionado a su esposa y a sus hijos, a su familia. No sólo por el hecho de haberle permitido al Uchiha realizar tan atrevida acción, sino por haberlo disfrutado y por haber deseado más de él. Y se odió a sí mismo por pensar de ese modo, por haber permitido que ese gesto lo confundiera tanto acerca de lo que realmente quería en su vida. Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños bajó la vista, queriendo escapar de ese mirar oscuro que parecía penetrar en su alma y ver más allá de lo que él creía ser.

—¿Ya tienes una respuesta?

La voz quieta de Sasuke en medio del silencio lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El sólo hecho de escucharlo provocó en Naruto una mezcla de furia con otra cosa que no supo identificar y apretó los puños aún con más fuerza hasta el punto de causarse dolor a sí mismo. Sin pensarlo siquiera se lanzó hacia el moreno y lo sujetó por la ropa con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos hacia el interior de la cabaña.

—¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Sasuke?!

Pero Sasuke, en lugar de mostrarse sorprendido, torció los labios en una pequeña sonrisa compasiva. Había estado esperando esa reacción por parte de Naruto. Su amigo era impulsivo y a veces un poco estúpido. Quizás ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que él había querido transmitirle o lograr con aquella acción, el día que lo visitó en la oficina del Hokage y le robó un beso.

—¿Por qué estás tan tenso, Naruto? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de lo que pasó aquella vez?

—Yo... Yo no sé qué rayos se te cruzó por la cabeza. Esto está mal, está muy mal.

—Pensé que nunca te arrepentirías.

Sasuke transformando esa sonrisa en una astuta y juguetona al hablar nuevamente; estaba utilizando las propias palabras dichas por Naruto para retarlo. Éste apretó aún más sus manos contra la ropa oscura del pelinegro.

—¡Sasuke!, ¿es que no lo entiendes? —Naruto pareció desesperar, al punto en que avanzó e hizo retroceder un paso más al Uchiha. A éste le pareció ver un atisbo de dolor en los ojos azules de su amigo, esos que no podía dejar de mirar con el anhelo de tenerlos sólo para sí. Al rubio Hokage le dolía el ver tan cerca a su mejor amigo y percibirlo tan lejos al mismo tiempo, el sentir que lo deseaba de una forma que no debía y el querer alejarlo contra su voluntad porque lo que proponía Sasuke no era correcto—. No podemos seguir con ésto...

—¿Por qué no? —la actitud calma del pelinegro no parecía alterarse ni un poco pese a que su amigo parecía estar incluso al borde de las lágrimas.

Naruto quería preguntarle si acaso era consciente de la situación en que se encontraban, si recordaba que tenía una esposa y una hija y si había pensado en ellas siquiera en el momento en que le hizo aquella propuesta indirecta. A él la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo y la idea de que a Sasuke no le importara en absoluto su familia lo llenaba de rabia. En realidad, quería saber si el Uchiha sentía lo mismo que él en ese instante. Pero los ojos de él no le decían nada y de su boca no salió palabra alguna sobre lo que tenía en mente, más bien, se sintió en la necesidad de reclamarle.

—¡Eres un idiota! —volvió a gritarle, dominado por la ira. Sasuke no entendía la presión que había en su pecho, cuánto había sufrido esos días pensando en él e intentando encontrar una solución a su dilema. Sasuke no entendía nada, a él no le importaba nada. Y pronto un fuerte puñetazo impactó en el rostro del Uchiha, y en ese segundo Naruto se sintió algo aliviado, sin poder evitar que gruesas lágrimas de rabia brotaran de sus ojos. Y el agarre que mantenía sobre las ropas del pelinegro aflojó levemente—. ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que esperar tanto...? Ya es demasiado tarde, ¿entiendes? Tienes una esposa y una hija que esperan por ti. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Sakura-chan... ella te ama. ¿Cómo puedes...?

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Naruto? ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú? —le interrumpió de pronto, alterando levemente la paz en sus palabras al elevar el tono. Su mejilla aún ardía y quizás estaba marcada por el puño de Naruto, pero no le importaba en ese segundo—. ¿No estás siendo egoísta también al intentar negar lo que pasa aquí, entre nosotros, lo que siempre ha existido?

—Yo... —lo pensó. En realidad no sabía qué decir al respecto, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que realmente deseaba— no puedo darte una respuesta, Sasuke. Lo siento... estoy...

—Tú siempre has hecho todo por los demás, nunca por ti. Si continúas pensando de ese modo acabarás mal —Sasuke le reclamó, no pudo evitarlo; Naruto era demasiado amable y eso le molestaba— ¿Por qué no piensas en ti aunque sea una vez en tu vida? Te aseguro que te sentirás bien cuando lo hagas.

Naruto estaba tan tenso que su maníbula tiritaba al presionar sus dientes. Estaba en la disyuntiva entre hacer las cosas bien o seguir su instinto, y era una elección difícil para él; su lado racional le decía que todo eso estaba mal, que no podía traicionar a las personas que lo amaban de ese modo. Pero por otra parte quería besar al Uchiha como nunca lo hubo hecho antes, quería quería olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones y sólo vivir, perderse en los ojos negros de su mejor amigo y en los labios agresivos que se le antojaban más cálidos de lo que no pensó jamás.

Pero Sasuke lo alentó. Aprovechando que el rubio había aflojado su agarre sobre él éste se enderezó y acortó el espacio que le separaba de Naruto para robarle un beso, justo como antes. Le sujetó con una mano el rostro y presionó sus labios contra los del Hokage con una pasión tremenda que reflejaba el deseo intenso que tenía por poseerlo; quería robarle los labios y besarlos hasta el cansancio. Y Naruto pronto se vio correspondiéndolo, su lengua buscaba la del pelinegro con desesperación palpable y casi por instinto sus manos rodeaban la espalda de Sasuke como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Se dejó llevar por el momento y cuando lo hizo se sintió aliviado, como si esa simple acción lo hubiera liberado de un enorme peso que había estado aguantando sobre sus hombros un largo tiempo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto? —susurró sobre los labios del rubio al finalizar el beso.

—Aliviado... Me siento... —Naruto le respondió en un tono débil, rendido.

—¿Bien...?

—Sí, eso...

Sí, se había sentido demasiado bien, era grandioso estar así de cerca con Sasuke y por un instante sentir que no se volvería a alejar. Pero todavía no tenía una respuesta definitiva para él y le hubiera gustado olvidarse de todo un instante y sólo tener a su mejor amigo para él. Que el tiempo se detuviera y que en ese momento no existieran barreras que los separaban. Naruto sentía que estaba siendo egoísta pero en ese preciso segundo deseaba que no existiera Hinata, ni sus hijos, ni la familia de Sasuke, para no tener que traicionarlos con lo que estaba deseando.

—¿Y qué es lo que deseas realmente?

Hubiera deseado que Sasuke dejara de presionarlo como lo hacía y sólo dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, algo que por el momento no tenía nombre.

—Que nada pudiera separarnos —confesó con un terrible pesar en el pecho—. Pero es imposible y creo... creo que ya debería irme.

Naruto se separó de Sasuke como si intentara huir de él, como si nuevamente se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que había sucedido o como si tuviera miedo de enfrentar lo que sentía. El Uchiha lo percibió de inmediato y avanzó detrás de él.

Una fresca brisa con el aroma de la humedad impregnada en el ambiente recibió a Naruto junto con la voz de Sasuke ni bien pisó el exterior de la casa.

—No creo que sea muy sensato que regreses ahora mismo —mencionó Sasuke parándose a un lado de su amigo. El rubio permanecía con la mirada en las alturas, dejándose atrapar por la danza violenta de las copas de los árboles que rodeaban la cabaña. Esa era una mala señal. Junto a las oscuras y pesadas nubes que se arremolinaban en el cielo que de a ratos se iluminaba repentinamente y se volvía a apagar, sólo podía indicar una cosa—. Konoha queda a varios kilómetros de distancia de aquí y no querrás emprender tu viaje en medio de una tormenta.


	4. Sólo tú y yo

**A** ún estás en mi mente

Capítulo 4

Sólo tú y yo

.

.

.

Naruto quería preguntarle a Sasuke por qué era tan cruel, ¿por qué le hacía eso? Él deseaba alejarse lo máximo posible de esa mirada que le quitaba el aliento para evitar la confusión que sus propios sentimientos le generaban, quería tener un poco de espacio y tiempo para pensar sobre la situación. Pero ahí estaba el Uchiha, proponiéndole que pasara la noche en su cabaña y él que aceptaba.

Pero como lo veía no tenía opción. Desde la ventana podía verse como diluviaba afuera y para serse sincero no tenía ánimos para viajar de vuelta a Konoha con ese clima. El camino de por sí era largo y el tener que recorrerlo a pie resultaba un fastidio; ni hablar si tenía que hacerlo en medio de la lluvia.

¡Maldición! Parecía que el mundo entero estaba conspirando en su contra para arruinarle todos los planes. O quizás era el destino que de algún modo quería que sucediera de esa manera.

Finalmente resignado a que así tenía que ser Naruto se alejó de la ventana mientras se desabrochaba la capa de Hokage para sentirse más cómodo. Caminaba hacia la cama para dejar la prenda ahí cuando su vista se topó con algo que le llamó la atención justo sobre la mesilla de noche. Caminó hasta allí y tomó lento entre sus dedos un papel que tenía impreso en él la antigua y desgastada foto del equipo siete en sus inicios; no pudo evitar el formar una pequeña sonrisa cargada de melancolía al rememorar los viejos tiempos y preguntarse para sus adentros: ¿por qué Sasuke la llevaría consigo?

Realmente no lo sabía, pero lo enterneció el solo hecho de pensarlo. Y sintió una extraña tristeza invadir sus entrañas al recordar todo lo que había luchado por su mejor amigo en el pasado, todas las dificultades por las cuales había atravesado sólo para recuperarlo. Pero, ¿de qué había servido tanto esfuerzo si al final sentía que lo había perdido nuevamente? Aún cuando hubiera regresado a la aldea y se hubiera arrepentido de todos sus pecados, aún cuando lo tenía ahí a su lado, lo sentía tan lejos.

—Lo siento.

Pronunció el rubio en un tono apenas audible. Sasuke alzó la vista desde la otra habitación. Había ido al baño para lavarse el rastro de sangre que quedó en su labio producto del puñetazo de Naruto, pero la puerta estaba abierta y la cabaña no era tan extensa tampoco; podían comunicarse a la perfección.

—No era mi intención el golpearte de ese modo.

—¿Cómo? —Sasuke sonrió a medias como acostumbraba— ¿Como una niñita? —respondió con ironía, tomándose una pausa para juntar agua entre sus manos y empaparse la cara. La verdad es que había dolido bastante, pero nunca se mostraría débil enfrente de Naruto—. Tsk... Esperaba más que eso.

El Uzumaki también sonrió, pero con un atisbo de melancolía mientras observaba la fotografía. Su mente no estaba realmente en la conversación. Otro silencio incómodo inundó el ambiente, pero el Hokage lo rompió de inmediato.

—Oye, ¿y esto?

—¿El qué?

Sasuke salía de la sala de baño con la toalla en mano, secándose el rostro, y entonces supo de qué hablaba el rubio.

—¿Aún la conservas?

Naruto alzó la vista para observar al moreno, mostrándole la foto.

—Claro. ¿Tú no?

—Sí, pero...

—Sé lo que estás pensando, y probablemente tengas un concepto equivocado acerca de mí.

Sasuke arrojó la toalla sobre la cama y le arrebató la fotografía de las manos a Naruto. Se quedó observándola un momento y suspiró. Aunque lo tiempos hubieran cambiado y también las vidas de ambos e incluso ellos mismos, el Uchiha no podía evitar aferrarse a esa foto en sus días de soledad, recordando el pasado que era lo único que le hacía sentir tan cerca a su mejor amigo cuando estaban lejos.

—Fueron tiempos realmente duros, ¿eh? —Naruto sólo asintió—. Pero aún así jamás te rendiste. En ese entonces no comprendía por qué lo hacías, por qué insistías tanto en convencerme de que regresara a Konoha, incluso arriesgando tu propia vida. Pero, ¿sabes algo? Me sentía bien pensando que le importaba a alguien tanto para que hiciera semejante barbaridad.

Naruto bajó la vista con pesar, apretando fuertemente los puños. En ese instante un potente trueno resonó en todo el lugar.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué estás diciéndome esto ahora? —dolía escuchar al Uchiha hablando así.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto diría algo parecido, por lo que ni siquiera se sorprendió. Simplemente bajó el rostro un poco y sonrió.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Mencionó el pelinegro dejando la fotografía en su sitio y apartándose del Hokage. Se quitó la capa negra que solía vestir y la colgó en el perchero. Acto seguido se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sacarse los zapatos. Naruto no se movió de su lugar, desde ahí podía observar la espalda de su amigo y la verdad es que lo prefería así, pues no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos en ese instante.

—Dime algo, Naruto —volvió a comentar Sasuke, en tono neutral— ¿Aún sigo importándote de ese modo?

—¿A... A qué te refieres? ¡Claro que me importas!

—¿Cuánto?

—Mucho, te lo aseguro.

—¿Tanto como para elegirme sobre Hinata?

Naruto se quedó mudo, sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo se atrevía Sasuke a hacerle una pregunta como esa? ¿Acaso creía que era fácil responderle? Hinata y sus hijos eran lo más importante de su vida. Eran su familia, las personas que lo acompañaban día a día y alejaban de su corazón la soledad junto a la cual había crecido.

Pero lo que sentía al estar junto a Sasuke era diferente. Junto a él se sentía realmente completo. Y nuevamente se preguntaba qué era lo que deseaba para sí. ¿Estaba negando lo que sentía por Sasuke por su propia voluntad, o lo hacía con el fin de no herir a alguien más?

—Sasuke, no puedo responderte a eso.

Finalizó con esa respuesta. Sasuke lo sintió como un golpe en el estómago, pero no dejó que Naruto viese cuánto le había afectado.

—Entiendo.

—Lo siento... —el rubio volvió a disculparse, mostrándose deprimido.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo esto. Es realmente difícil para mí el poder darte una respuesta.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro...

Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hacia Naruto. Éste quiso retroceder un paso al verse sorprendido por la repentina proximidad del pelinegro, pero estaba la mesilla detrás y no pudo dar ni un paso. El Uchiha depositó su mano en la mejilla del rubio y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Olvídate de todo lo demás cuando estés conmigo.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras, sólo mirando con sorpresa y algo de temor a los ojos negros de Sasuke. Creía entender a qué se refería y la verdad era lo que realmente deseaba. No quería que nada en su vida cambiara, no quería traicionar a su familia, pero deseaba disfrutar la compañía del Uchiha como siempre lo había querido.

—Hinata no está aquí. Ella no tiene por qué saber lo que pasa entre nosotros. ¿Lo prefieres de ese modo? Por mí está bien.

El rubio se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir al respecto. Las palabras de Sasuke sonaban tan convincentes y su cercanía tan tentadora que por un momento deseó dejar de dudar y finalmente actuar como su instinto se lo indicaba.

—Te necesito, Naruto.

El Uchiha depositó su frente contra la del Hokage, respirando intensamente sobre su piel. La calidez del aliento de Sasuke sobre sus labios hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna. Naruto estaba tan tenso que no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

—Yo también te necesito, Sasuke.

Los brazos del rubio rodearon con fuerza la figura del Uchiha y sus dedos apretaron las ropas claras de su compañero descontroladamente, como si no deseara dejarlo ir jamás, como si quisiera que ese momento durara para siempre y no tuviera que marcharse al día siguiente por las personas que esaban esperándolo en la aldea.


End file.
